Szarża
Szarża to moc biotyczna wyjątkowa dla szturmowców w grach Mass Effect 2 i Mass Effect 3. Mass Effect 2 Poziomy Mocy *'Poziom 1' **'Czas Przeładowania': 6.00 seconds **'Zasięg': 40.00 meters **'Siła Uderzenia': 350.00 newtons *''Poziom 2'' **'Czas Przeładowania': 6.00 seconds **'Zasięg': 40.00 meters **'Siła Uderzenia': 550.00 newtons **'Siła tarcz': 50.00% of maximum shields **'Czas trwania tarcz': 4.00 seconds *''Poziom 3'' **'Czas Przeładowania': 6.00 seconds **'Zasięg': 40.00 meters **'Siła Uderzenia': 750.00 newtons **'Siła tarcz': 75.00% of maximum shields **'Czas trwania tarcz': 4.00 seconds ''Poziom 4'' Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Cieżka Szarża *Twoje biotyczne skupienie jest tak intensywne, że nie tylko wykonujesz szarżę na wrogów, alte też szybkość twojej reakcji wzrosła, spowalniając świat wokół ciebie, kiedy dokonujesz szarży. **'Czas Przeładowania': 6.00 seconds **'Zasięg': 40.00 meters **'Siła Uderzenia': 1000.00 newtons **'Siła tarcz': 100.00% of maximum shields **'Czas trwania tarcz': 4.00 seconds Szarża Obszarowa *Twoje pole efektu masy teraz wybucha przy uderzeniu, wysyłając energię raniącą kilku przeciwników i powala ich. **'Czas Przeładowania': 6.00 seconds **'Zasięg': 40.00 meters **'Siła Uderzenia': 750.00 newtons **'Siła tarcz': 75.00% of maximum shields **'Czas trwania tarcz': 4.00 seconds **'Promień uderzenia': 3.00 meters Uwagi Graczy *Szarża wymaga celu i czystego pola widzenia, żeby zadziałała. Niektórych wrogów nie można zlokalizować za pomocą szarży, bo Shepard nie może fizycznie do nich dotrzeć w niektórych miejscach. *Ta moc celowo jest odporna na działanie ulepszenia Skrócenie czasu ładowania mocy biotycznych; wszystkie inne efekty skrócenia czasu ładowania na nie działają. *At rank 2 and above, Charge instantly restores or boosts the user's shields, allowing you to stay in action longer and to survive the most dire of situations. *On occasion, it will appear as if Shepard is doing the starting animation for Charge, but it will not continue. This forces you into a cooldown cycle without the shield boost that accompanies Charge. This will sometimes occur if Charge is activated at the exact moment your target is killed. *Charge is also useful when pinned down by enemy gunfire, as the player can rush through the enemy's blockade and catch them off-guard. Mass Effect 3 Poziomy Mocy Rank 1: Biotic Charge Smash into a target while encased in this biotic barrier, leveling your opponents. Invulnerable while this power is in effect. *'Recharge Speed:' 10 sec (14 krogan) *'Damage:' 250 (400 multiplayer non-krogan, 500 krogan) *'Force:' 500 N (650 multiplayer non-krogan, 750 krogan) *'Barrier Restored:' 50% Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec (11.2 krogan) Rank 3: Force & Damage Increase damage and force by 20% (30% multiplayer). *'Damage:' 300 (520 multiplayer non-krogan, 650 krogan) *'Force:' 600 N (845 multiplayer non-krogan, 975 krogan) Rank 4: Force & Damage/Radius Force & Damage Increase damage and force by 30%. (40% multiplayer) *'Damage:' 375 (680 multiplayer non-krogan, 850 krogan) *'Force:' 750 N (1105 multiplayer non-krogan, 1275 krogan) Radius Hit up to 2 additional targets within 2 meters of the impact point. Rank 5: Weapon Synergy/Power Synergy Weapon Synergy Increase weapon damage by 15% (25% multiplayer) for 3s (5 multiplayer) after a successful Biotic Charge. Power Synergy Increase power damage and force by 25% (40% multiplayer) for 15s (10 multiplayer) after a successful Biotic Charge. Krogan Battlemaster Vanguard Rank 5: Weapon Synergy/Melee Synergy Weapon Synergy Increase weapon damage by 25% for 5s after a successful Biotic Charge. Melee Synergy Increase melee damage by 40% for 5s after a successful Biotic Charge. Rank 6: Bonus Power/Barrier Bonus Power Give Biotic Charge a 25% (50% multiplayer) chance of not triggering a cooldown. Barrier Increase barriers by an additional 50% after a successful Biotic Charge. *'Barrier Restored:' 100% en:Charge Kategoria:Mass Effect 2 Kategoria:Mass Effect 3 Kategoria:Biotyka Kategoria:Moce Kategoria:Zalążki Artykułów